


Everybody's Fool

by Yukira1980



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Child Neglect, Creepy Old Man, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Feelings of Abandonment, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Neglected Stiles Stilinski, Rough Sex, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukira1980/pseuds/Yukira1980
Summary: Stiles has spent the last few years alone. Neglected by his father after his mother's death Stiles does what he can to survive. This of course means he doesn't always make the best decisions or do the right thing. He doesn't do the right thing quite a few times actually. But from these mistakes he learns and he grows. He is only human after all. Well, for now.Inspired by the Evanescence song of the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the characters used in this story. All characters belong to the Teen Wold world. All rights belong to the rightful owners. I do not own the song either. Rights to its respectful owners.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even God hears me. Or maybe He does but He doesn't think I'm worthy of His time. I guess that means I'd have two Fathers who thought the same way.

\---

Waking up is always the worst part of the day. That means it's another day you have to get through. Getting up and heading to the mirror in my bathroom I look up and see my face. The exhaustion is written all over it. The dark eye bags, the color of my skin a more ghostly pale from a restless nights sleep. 

Sleeping pills, alcohol, dad's pain medication from when he got shot in the arm last year, none of it really helps. The nightmares still come. I've even taken to praying hoping that maybe if I tried that God would show mercy on me and grant me one night of dreamless sleep.

Nope. 

Not even God hears me. Or maybe He does but He doesn't think I'm worthy of His time. I guess that means I'd have two Fathers who thought the same way.

After my mother died when I was young my father took to busying himself with his work. Kind of cliché right? Man loses the love of his life so he gets lost in his work to cope with the pain and neglects his only child in the process? 

So cliché.

But cliché or not I guess it's still kind of a sad story. After the funeral my father disappeared for a week. Found out he was sleeping at the station on the couch in his office. Didn't feel like going home to look at the son who looked so much like his recently dead wife. If it hadn't been for all the "Sorry your wife/mom died" casseroles that had piled up in the kitchen I probably would've starved to death. Good thing I knew how to take care of myself already at that point. And being home alone wasn't anything new either. When mom got sick dad spent most of his free time at the hospital. He really only came home to change his clothes and shower. He spent most of his nights asleep there with her. So being alone? Not that big a deal. I learned how to do my own laundry, how to look up bus routes to get to school on time, how to make my own breakfast, lunch and dinner. Although I never wanted to eat a ham sandwich ever again.

Quite the learning experience for a small child of seven. Nine years later and things are still pretty much the same. I still live in the family home basically alone. Dad spends his weekdays sleeping at the station. His staff bought him a pull out one Christmas so he didn't have to keep grumbling about his back. He only comes home on the weekends to do his laundry and watch tv while getting drunk off cheap beer. I'm usually at the library or the park on weekends so we don't have to interact.

So yeah, everything's basically the same. Well except maybe for the fact that one Scott McCall, aka the brother from another mother, was a werewolf.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Another story. I couldn't help it. This one has been brewing for a while. I honestly feel like this one is a little bit better written than my other one. I think that has to do with the fact that I'm more comfortable with these characters being a fan of the show and having read so many other fanfics of them. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sorry this one was SUPER short!
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2011\. What a memorable year. Well, I guess maybe more traumatizing. Yeah, 2011, what a traumatizing year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, my take on the night of the werewolf bite. Hope ya'll like it!

\---

2011\. What a memorable year. Well, I guess maybe more traumatizing. Yeah, 2011, what a traumatizing year.

It all started with a body in the woods. Scott had this idea about training at night to increase our chances of getting on the lacrosse team. So every night for one month during our winter break, between December and January, we would come to the woods and go for a run. We would run at night because we would sleep in most days. It was still winter break so heaven forbid either of us wake up before 10:00am. As stupid as the idea felt at the time, it was working. No lie we were both a hot mess in the beginning, what with my flailing limbs and Scott's asthma, but over time we got better. And now a month later we could run a six minute mile, Scott only needing to stop once to use his inhaler. Needless to say we were feeling really good about our chances for tryouts.

Unfortunately, on the last night before school started, everything changed. We were running through the forest taking our usual path when Scott thought that maybe we should go a different way, one a little bit more challenging. And like an idiot I agreed. So we ran deeper in the woods and crossed over into where the old Hale compound was located.

As we were running I heard a branch snap somewhere to my left so I stopped. Scott turned around and looked at me questioningly. I brought my finger to my lips telling him to stay quiet.

And we waited.

Just as Scott opened his mouth about to say something I heard it again, another snap of a branch this time over to the right of me. I looked at Scott and his eyes widened, fear present in them, his hands shaking as he grabs his inhaler and brings it to his mouth. He points. Another snap.

 **Behind me**.

I turn and look and see a pair of glowing red eyes. Another snap and Scott and I begin to run. Looking ahead I try to see if we're anywhere near the main road when all of a sudden I'm face down in the dirt. I turn onto my back and try to look at what I tripped over when I see it. The body of a dead girl half buried in the leaves. Her eyes wide open staring right back at me. What was probably once a beautiful pair of sapphire eyes are now a cold grey blue. Her mouth open as if she wanted to say something before her final breaths were taken.

Scott runs back to help me up and I grab onto his arm when he's tackled to the ground by a hulking mass of fur. Scott's screaming, the beast had bitten his arm before it ran away. I reach Scott and look at his arm, blood dripping from the open wound. I bring him to his feet and we continue to run, away from the body, away from the beast. All of a sudden we come upon a house, one burnt and ruined. A hollow shell of what it used to be. We run into the house and close the door behind. The stairs are so dilapidated that we don't even bother and head to the door behind it to discover a kitchen. Scott slides down against the cabinets as I cautiously peer through the windows to see what's out there. When I see nothing I walk over to Scott and slide down next to him. Both of us breathing heavy trying to collect ourselves. Scott miraculously still holding his inhaler, breathes into it.

"What the fuck was that?" I find myself saying, still a little breathless looking up at the night sky through the burnt roof.

I look over at Scott who has this bewildered look in his eyes. He looks at me and he looks back at his bleeding arm. "I don't know man. I don't know."

"Well whatever the fuck it was we need to get back to the car and get the hell out of here. We need to get you to a hospital."

"And tell them what? We were out in the woods past curfew trespassing on private property when we were attacked by what looked like a bear-"

"Breathe Scott! Breathe. The last thing we need is for you to have an asthma attack." Scott closes his eyes and takes a couple deep breaths trying to calm himself down. Still clutching his inhaler he brings it up one more time only to find out it's empty. In his frustration he throws it to the side hitting the wall.

"We need to go. We can't keep hiding out here."

"Why can't we?" Scott says indignantly. "We're safe here-" he pauses mid-sentence as we both hear it. The creaking of the floor boards coming from outside the kitchen door. Immediately we're both standing.

Another creak.

We slowly inch our way towards the back door, looking at the kitchen door all the while hoping that whatever it was that was chasing us wasn't inside the house as well. As we reach the back door the loudest sound reverberates throughout the house shaking us to our core. A howl. One that has the hairs on the backs of our necks standing at attention, crouching over covering our ears from the sound. We look up and there it is, the beast. No.

A wolf.

His hackles raised as it snaps its jaws at us. We bump into the door, our backs against the wall. Scott's scrambling with door knob as the wolf stalks forward, its eyes unblinking as it stares us down. I look to left and see a small sized fire extinguisher. The wolf lunges and I grab the extinguisher hitting the wolf across its head disorienting it only for a bit. Long enough for Scott to finally get the door open. The wolf lunges again, this time biting into the extinguisher. I turn it on blasting it in the face. The wolf yelps as it's blinded by the white spray in its eyes.

Scott's already ran ahead out the door as I follow. Somewhere along the way I lose sight of him, not entirely sure which way I should be headed. I keep running until I end up in an open area, thinking I've almost made it to the main road I lean against a tree trying to catch my breath. My legs ache from the constant running, burning from overuse. As I catch my breath I look around and realize I'm not close to the main road. Actually, I'm not entirely sure where I am. The trees form a circle around what appears to be an empty field all except for one thing.

A tree stump. A tree stump with someone standing next to it.

Looking back into the darkness of the forest and then out into the field I walk towards the tree stump. "Scott buddy is that you?" No response. "I lost you back there. I'm glad to know you waited for me." Still nothing. "Hey Scott, say something man you're freaking me out." As I walk closer and closer to the silhouette, "where the fuck is this fog coming from? Hey Scott, dude what the-" I reach the stump,

And no ones there.

I immediately start to panic. What the hell is going on? Where's Scott? And what was up with all this fog? I look around but I can hardly see anything now at this point.

_"haa hee"_

I turn around, "Scott this isn't funny."

_"Haa Hee"_

"Scott I'm serious. Stop."

_"HAA HEE"_

The voice getting louder and louder, my heart pounding, matching its volume. "What are you even saying?"

"COME HERE"

I look back and standing behind me is the face of the dead girl.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for the next chapter!
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR PENIS!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last one got a little scary there. Oops.

\---

I shoot up out of my bed, a scream caught in my throat. Sweat forming around my hairline. My heart practically beating out of my chest. I look around just now realizing that I'm back in my room. _Was it all a dream?_ I look at clock, 5:01am. I pull my blankets off me and I look down, immediately tensing up. I'm still wearing my clothes from last night. Even my shoes were still on, caked in mud. I get out of bed, take off my shoes, pull the sheets off and then I head downstairs to the laundry room. After starting a load I go back up stairs. Locking the bathroom door, I take a really deep breath. Maybe it all was a dream. Maybe I was sleep walking. Maybe Scott was playing a prank. Not a very funny one but it's still better than the alternative. I slowly start to peel off my clothes. My red hoodie has dirt patches all over it...and on the shoulder, blood. Scott's blood was all over the shoulder of my hoodie from where I helped carry him, evidence that last night wasn't a dream. _Could still be a prank?_ I tell myself, hoping for the best. As I take off my shirt and start to unbutton my pants I see a huge bruise on my hip. Probably from where I fell when I hit the floor. At that I stop, remembering why I fell in the first place.

**The face of the dead girl pops into my mind.**

"No no no no no." Pulling my hair I shake my head back and forth. "It wasn't real. None of it was real. It wasn't real." I quickly continue to strip down. I walk over to the tub and turn on the water. When it's hot enough I pull the lever that turns the shower on. I step under the spray of water trying to wash away the memories of last night. _Not memories, just a dream. Just a dream._ As I look at the floor I see the dirt and grime going down the drain and I start to cry. Real or not, dream or not, I couldn't fight it anymore, I was fucking _terrified._

It'll all be okay. Once I see Scott in school, happy as a clam with that stupid dopey grin, I'll know that last night was just some weird sleep walking episode or whatever. Irrational? Yes. But I don't really give a fuck. Maybe I'm just going crazy? Yeah there's a thought. I turn the water off and step out of the tub. I slowly towel off, grab my dirty clothes and head back into my room. Dumping my clothes in the hamper I head over to my dresser and pull out some clothes to change.

"Dude."

I fucking **SCREAM**.

"Oh sweet Jesus Scott what the fuck!" I look over to the other side of the room where Scott was sitting at my desk looking sheepish. "Sorry man didn't mean to scare you." Still clutching my chest I slowly slide down to the floor. "Fuck. I can't even-- seriously why are you-- UGGHHH."

"Look I'm sorry but I really needed to talk to you. It's about last night." Taking a couple of deep breaths I get up from the floor and look over at Scott, his eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes have that same bewildered look as last night. _Last night._

"So last night actually happened then?" I say as I walk over to the closet. I put on my clothes as Scott shuffles over to my bed laying down. "Yeah last night actually happened." I exit the closet as I go to lay down next to him, _what's up with your bed?_ he whispers, both of us staring at the ceiling covered with the glow in the dark stars we put up there as kids. "What happened to you? I made it back to the parking lot and waited for you. After about 10 minutes I got on my bike and drove around the edge of the park to see if you were nearby. When I headed back to the parking lot your jeep was gone." Scott said as he turned to look at me. Keeping my eyes trained on the ceiling I reply, "I don't know. I just...remember running from the house. And then, I woke up here." The both of us continue to lay there in silence.

After a while, "there's more," Scott says. I turn to look at him my face basically telling him to go on. "The bite? It's gone." I sit up at that. I look at Scott's arm noticing that he's wearing a short sleeve shirt. His arm completely healed as if nothing ever bit him. I yank his arm towards me. "Hey!" Scott yelps. "How the hell is that even possible? You were literally gushing blood everywhere!"

"I don't know! That's what I wanted to talk to you about cause this isn't the only thing weird that's happened."

"Well spit it out!"

"When I woke up this morning I could hear my mom talking."

"Okay?"

"No, dude, I meant that I could hear her talking from downstairs. I could hear every single thing she was saying, she was on the phone with my abuelita. Oh! And look at this!" Scott stands up from the bed and lifts his shirt.

"You have fucking abs?!"

"Right! Out of nowhere my body is covered in muscle." Scott pulls back his sleeve and flexes his arm. "Yeah yeah okay I get it your bodies ripped I get it." Scott pulls his sleeve down. "You won't believe what it did to my--"

"I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR PENIS!!!" A cough is heard from the door. Scott and I look over to see my dad. Instantly both Scott and I flush with embarrassment. Scott starts, "I wasn't trying to--" the Sheriff holds his hand up. "No. No. I don't want know. Just wanted to come check on you boys." He said shaking his head. "I want you boys to stay out of the woods for a while." Both of us tense at that.

"Can I ask why sir?" Scott says.

"Nothing to concern yourself about with. Just letting you know that the area might not be the safest right now. There was a bear sighting." At that my dad closes the door behind him. I look over at Scott who's already looking at me. "Do you think--"

Scott cuts me off telling me to stay quiet. He quirks his head to the side and his eyes close as if in concentration. "Scott, what's going on?"

"I can hear your dad." Scott says. "He's on the phone with one of the deputies. They're talking about..." His eyes widen as he looks back at me. "They found a body. Half a body, buried under some leaves in the woods." Again my mind flashes back to the face of the dead girl. The wolf slamming into Scott. Running to the burned down house. Hiding in the kitchen.

"Shit." Scott looks at me questioningly. "Your inhaler, it's still in that house. If they find it..."

"Shit." Scott says jumping on the same train of thought. "We can't let anybody know we were out there otherwise they'll think we had something to do with it." I say to Scott. "Can't we just tell the truth?" He says back to me. "No, we would look suspicious not having reported it last night. Even this morning neither of us has called or said anything to anyone. And my dad. Oh shit my dad! If they find out we were there he could get in a lot of trouble."

"Well we're going to be late to school. We can't go back now, we'll have to go when we're out. It'd look bad if we showed up to school late." Scott says.

"Good on you Scotty boy. That's using your noggin." I say knocking him lightly on the head. He swats me away. "Hey! I can be smart too...sometimes." We both laugh at that, not that he isn't smart. It's more the situation they found themselves in.

"Alright let's go. We have a long day ahead of us."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. Typical Scott and Stiles shenanigans.
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say God has jokes. The one that happens to be my life? Yeah I'm not laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another!

\---

As Scott and I pull up to the school, separately, he riding his dirt bike, me taking Roscoe, I can't help but think back to last night. Bear sighting? I'm almost 100% sure that was a wolf. Which really doesn't make any sense either cause there hasn't been any wolves in California for years. So if it wasn't a bear and it wasn't a wolf, _what the hell was it?_

As I pull into a parking space I see douche lord Jackson Whittmore park next to Scott. Great. First day back and we're already dealing with this jackass. I grab my bag from the passenger seat and jump out the car. Locking it I make my way over to Scott.

"Watch the paint job." Jackson sneers at Scott before he pushes past me and heads into the school. "I honestly don't know what you see you in him." Scott says to me.

"Hey, the heart wants what the heart wants. I don't know why I like the jackass either. But I do. That is my cross to bear." I sigh dramatically. Scott rolls his eyes before he clips me in the back of the head. "Hey hey hey! Watch it! I bruise easy. I'm a delicate flower."

\---

Having survived the first four periods I make my way over to my lockers before I head out to lunch. One of the few privileges juniors have is being able to eat off campus. As I'm putting my stuff in my locker I hear someone walking up behind me.

"Hey sexy." I turn around and there stands Jackson Whittemore. Blue eyes, blond hair, cocky smile, amazing body...yeah you get the point. "What do you want Jackson? It's daylight out. Aren't you worried someone will see you with me?" I snarked back at him. Turning back to my locker I grab the folders for my next couple of classes.

"Aww is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?"

"EX-boyfriend."

"I haven't seen you all break," Jackson continues on like the asshat he is, "it got pretty lonely over the holidays. My bed was cold without you there keeping it warm." Jackson leans against the locker next to me, his hand trailing down my back getting to close to my--

"Don't." I say as I grab his arm pulling it away from me. "I told you I was done with this. If you want to get back together--"

" _I have to dump Lydia_." He cuts in with a mocking tone. "Pfft. Fat chance. Like I'm gonna leave the hottest girl in school for you." Jackson says while looking down at his probably freshly manicured fingernails. "Then why are you bothering me?" I slam the locker shut. "I'm not gonna be your side piece. I deserve better than that. I am better than that. And if you think for one second that I'm just gonna let you stomp all over me--" At that Jackson grabbed me by the waist and pushed me into the lockers. Just as I was about to protest he pulled me into a kiss. I tried to turn my head away but he grabbed me by the neck and held me there. _Fuck._ I could feel myself getting hard. "Someone's being a bad boy aren't they? Daddy's not too happy with that." Jackson whispers in my ear, licking the outer shell and biting down on the lobe. I bite my lip to try and stifle a moan. He slips a knee in between my legs lifting me a little bit off the ground. "Come on baby boy, don't be like that. You know I like it when you moan pretty for me." I close my eyes going completely hard at that. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me? He applies a little pressure to my neck as his free hand travels up my leg and moves around to my ass. "Don't you wanna be a good boy for daddy?" Jackson says into my ear as he squeezes my ass and my throat. I moan loud at that, grinding my erection into his leg. "There's my good boy." He takes my mouth again forcing his tongue inside completely dominating the kiss, me just laying against the lockers letting him. As my arms come up to grab onto him, he steps away, letting me slump against the lockers. Trying to catch my breath I look up at him standing there with that same irritating arrogant smirk that I both want to punch and kiss off his face.

"If you wanna finish you know how to get a hold of me." Jackson says as he starts to walk away. "And Stiles," he stops and looks back at me, "you're not allowed to touch yourself." He smirks before he turns the corner walking in the direction of the cafeteria. Fucking bastard. And he knows I won't too. Cause in this sick twisted game he and I are playing he knows that all I want is to be a good boy. _Fucking daddy issues._

\---

This all started last year in the summer. I got a summer job working at the video store. There was only one other guy who worked there but he worked the night shift. It kept me out of the house and allowed me to make some decent cash. I was trying to save up some money so that I could afford to move out of Beacon Hills. One hot day I see a familiar Porsche pull up. Jackson steps out and walks into the store. He makes his way up and down the aisles clearly knowing what he wants. He curses to himself, not finding what he was looking for. He walks up to the counter, "I need to rent 'The Notebook.' Got any in the back?" he says none too friendly. Trying hard not to roll my eyes at a customer, even if it is Jackson, I go onto the stores computer typing away to see if we do. "Looks like it's your lucky day. We have one copy left in the back. I'll go get it."

I walk from behind the counter making my way to the door leading into storage. I walk down to the "newly returned" bin and see the movie right there laying on top of the pile. Thank God I didn't have to dig through that. I grab the movie but in true Stiles form it slips through my fingers and falls on the floor, and as I step down to pick it up I accidentally kick it under the bin. _Of course._ Getting down on my hands and knees I reach under the bin, face low to the ground, ass high in the air. "Quite the view Stilinski." Startled I slip and bump my head against the floor. Standing up with the DVD in hand, rubbing my forehead, I hand it over to Jackson. "You're not suppose to be back here. Authorized Personnel only."

"You were taking too long. Came to see what was up." Jackson said as he took the DVD from me. "I was literally back here for all 5 minutes." I say trying to step around him. He steps in my way, "Yeah well that was 5 minutes longer than I wanted to wait." He said condescendingly. "What's your rush?"

"My rush is that I'm trying to get you out of here as quickly as possible cause your face bugs the shit out of me. And just a second ago you said I was taking too long. Now move!" I yell at him trying one more time to go around. He grabs me by the arm, "Now that's not very nice of you to say to a customer." I clench my teeth at that trying to pull my arm from his grasp. "And I thought you rather liked the way my face looked, what with all the staring that you do." I freeze. _Shit._ "Yeah that's right Stilinski, I know you've been watching me. What? Wanting what you can't have? I know I'm everybody's type but even you should know I'm out of your league."

"Let me go Jackson." I say weakly. Embarrassed as hell I can feel my cheeks flush in shame. "No I don't think I will. Who are you to tell me what to do? You know what I think? I think you like the fact that I'm holding onto you." I stare at him mouth agape. Trying to pull my arm again, he only grips it tighter. "You look like the type of person who wants to be handled. Wants to be told what to do. Wants to be somebody's...good boy." Going completely still at that Jackson's free hand comes around and grabs me by the chin, turning my face towards him. "What do you say Stilinski, want to be my good boy?"

"What about--"

"Don't worry about Lydia. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. This will be just between you and me." I look into his eyes, lust apparent in them. Probably in mine too. I know it's wrong but, I really _really_ want to. I've been crushing after Jackson since the 3rd grade. This might be my only chance. Just this once I can be selfish...right?

"Come on Stilinski I don't have all day."

...sigh

"Okay."

\---

And the rest, well, the rest is history. What was suppose to be one time turned into two, then three, then multiple times through out the summer. When I tried to end it before school started in the Fall, Jackson wouldn't take no for an answer. He didn't force himself on me or anything, not that he needed to. He always knew exactly what to say to get me to weaken my resolve, to the point where I agreed to continue this...relationship? Throughout the Fall semester I found myself at his house, he at mine, the school bathrooms, locker rooms, showers, the janitor closet, even one time on Harrison's desk. For a while it all felt so good. But after a while I just hated myself more and more. The fact that I was weak enough to let some guy treat me like shit. It didn't matter what happened behind closed doors, in public Jackson was the bully he's always been. I remember there being nights where I stayed up waiting in my room cause he told me he'd swing by. Then in the morning I'd get a text saying he changed his mind cause Lydia was a better fuck. Even after messages like that I'd still sleep with him.

One day I decided enough was enough. Yeah so I had self-esteem issues so what. But even I had a breaking point where I couldn't handle the constant feeling of being lesser than everyone else. Sure I still have my insecurities but I was a human being damn it! And I deserved to be treated as such. Needless to say that didn't go over too well with Jackson. He punched me in the face, told me I was worthless, and left me crying on my bedroom floor. As far as anyone was concerned I fell into a doorknob. Which was believable because I was an infamous klutz. So yeah, totally believable that I would fall face first into a doorknob that gave me a black eye. And then I spent winter break alone, again. The only thing I had to look forward to was my nightly runs with Scott. And look where that got me?

They say God has jokes. The one that happens to be my life? Yeah I'm not laughing.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Jackson. My favorite person to love to hate. He's mistake Number 1 if you didn't catch that. Other mistakes soon to follow.
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow he's built. Like, hot damn. His muscles are putting some strain on that shirt. Definitely a few inches taller than me. That jawline...am I drooling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here! So sorry for the delay. It was rather ambitious of me to post two different stories. It's going to be harder to update so many chapters regularly. Things have been extremely busy at work. Sorry again!

\---

The day could not have gone any slower after my run in with Jackson. I was so irritated with anything and everything. The guy next to me breathed too heavy, the girl sitting in the front had on too much perfume, the teachers pants were too blue, my desk was too square, my irritation just grew more and more ridiculous. "Greenberg I swear to God if you move in your seat one more time I will glue you to that chair." I whip around glaring at Greenberg, the poor guy sitting there looking like a deer in the headlights, too scared to continue pulling his book out of his backpack. "Woah, Bilinski, I don't like Greenberg as much as the next guy but that was uncalled for. Like the Queen of England calling Scotland a bunch of cry babies when they wouldn't play baseball together." Coach Finstock says. He's an interesting character in his own right. Disorganized, eccentric, doesn't grasp the concept of personal hygiene, he's easily one of my favorite teachers...sometimes. "Coach that's not a real thing that happened." Shrugging his shoulders not really caring, he sits at his desk getting ready to take role.

A lot of things still don't add up. Last night, today, I feel like we're missing something really important and it feels like it should be the most obvious thing in the world. Pulling out my notebook I write down everything that happened, everything we've learned so far. Staring at the paper willing something to happen, hoping for something to pop up, I rub at my eyes and release a sigh. Looking out the classroom window, taking a break from all this thinking, I see a blonde woman walking her dog on the sidewalk. As they reach the corner, she pets his ears as they wait for the light to change. Another woman, brunette, walks up to the corner as well, dressed like she's on a run. She greets the blonde and says hello to the dog. The dog stands up on its hind legs, front paws reaching towards the brunette in a friendly hello. The brunette screams in delight at the warming greeting from the dog.  
.  
.  
.  
Wait. Looking at my notebook, looking outside, looking at my notebook, looking outside. The dog standing on its hind legs, almost like a person... _holy shit_.

"Bilinski, language."

"Sorry Coach."

\---

With classes finally done I make my way out to the parking lot when I run into Scott. "Hey man, I totally forgot tryouts are today." He says, a little out of breath trying to catch me before I make it to my car. After everything's that's happened in the past thirty-six something hours lacrosse was the farthest thing from my mind. With a sigh I say back, "Look, you go to the tryouts I'll head out to the preserve. It shouldn't take me that long. And knowing Coach he'll probably be late, then yell at Greenberg blaming him as the reason why he was late, and then go on about something or other. I'll be back in time. So go, I'll be back as fast as I can." Scott looks at me a little concerned, but after a few seconds nods his head. He steps forward, gives me a quick bro-hug and says, "Alright. Be safe out there. Call if anything comes up. I'll make sure my phones on so I can hear it." Nodding my head back at him I walk over to Roscoe as he heads to the field. Climbing in my jeep I pull out and start heading towards the Beacon Hills Preserve.

\---

It's amazing how things look different in the daylight. It's not nearly as scary as it was last night. Running for your life the dark of the night seemed a lot more stifling, like it was sucking the hope of living out of everything. I remembered the trees looking ominous like they were about to come to life and snatch me up. And there was definitely a hell of a lot more fog. But now? It just looked like a normal park. The trees looked like normal trees, the squirrels like normal squirrels, all of it was just...normal. Funny how the mind likes to play tricks.

Having parked at the edge of the preserve and making my way inwards to the old house, I look around, still a little wary. What if that beast knew I wouldn't come back at night so it decided to wait for me during the day? What if it's been hunting me the second I stepped into the preserve? Or what if I'm being extremely paranoid for no real reason and I'm making life more complicated than it needs to be? Shaking my head from any sort of negative thought I continue on.

The house coming into view I pull out my phone to text Scott, let him know I made it out here safely. I look around before I actually walk up, just in case, still a little worried. I brought one of my dads guns with me. I always kept one in the glove compartment just in case. It's not like he was home enough anyways to see if he was missing any from the places he hid around the house. With the gun in the back waist of my pants hidden under my shirt I slowly step towards the house. Out of the corner of my eye I see something to my left. Looks like...a shovel? Why is there a shovel just standing in the dirt? Well, I guess I wouldn't have seen it last night with everything going on. But wait...the dirt looks freshly turned. Did someone dig up here recently? Then I hear it, a snapping of a twig and quickly look back towards the front. "Holy milk and cookies!" There's someone standing there, at the front of the house a few yards away.

"Mill and cookies?" A deep timbre to his voice. He arches an eyebrow at me. Wow he's built. Like, hot damn. His muscles are putting some strain on that shirt. Definitely a few inches taller than me. That jawline...am I drooling? Looking back into his eyes, which are that annoyingly attractive 'are they blue or are they green' color you can't help but get lost in, a little bit of amusement in them before he takes a step forward. Coughing in embarrassment, "Um...I tend to blurt out random things that pop into mind, totally normal. Kind of like, 'I wonder if I can out run this guy' and 'Please God I hope he doesn't murder me.'" I try to laugh off, not very well though, an uneasy smile on my face. I take a step back as he takes another step forward. At my movement, mystery guy shoots me a cold glare making me stand still. From hot to scary in a matter of seconds, I get the same feeling from this guy as I did last night with the beast, I'm dealing with a predator.

"No you couldn't out run me. I'm a lot faster than you think. And as for the murder?" I gulp, very audibly I might add. "Well, I guess it depends on how you answer this question. What are you doing trespassing on private property?" Hunky scary guy says, eyes still in a glare, mouth in a frown. "Uhhhh...I was on a little hike. Thought I'd come this way. Didn't know I was trespassing."

"You're lying." He says, mouth set in a line.

"What?" I sputter out.

"I said you're lying." He takes another step forward, hands clenched in a fist. _Oh God I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die_. I slowly step away trying to edge my way back towards the tree line. Scary glarey hot guy's eyebrows pinch together. I can see it now, my funeral, my burial, my tombstone reading,  Death By Eyebrows. Hunky muscle scary glare dreamboat guy marches on as my back hits one of the trees. His upper lip pulled back in a snarl, he sniffs the air.

Wait... _sniffs_?

I reach behind me, fumbling with the back of my shirt and pants, when I finally grab the handle of the gun and whip it forward, pointing right at the guy. Not even flinching he continues towards me, sniffing the air again. "Werewolf." I say firmly. He freezes, if only for moment, shock written over his face before he gives a low growl as he walks. Teeth bared, arms pulled out to the side, hands turning into claws, his eyes glow--

"Blue. You're eyes, they're blue." I say. "Not red."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was only be able to post one chapter tonight. It's all I had time to write out. Sorry sorry!
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This isn't consensual." Derek says crossing his arms. Damn those arms. "Aww Der-Bear, just accept it. It's too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one! It'll be a while until I can get another one posted. Probably only be able to post two a week. Sorry! But I'll try to post as much as I can.

\---

"So there's three different types of werewolves? And three different color eyes?" I say as I sit on the couch in the burned down house. Derek, learning steamy dreamboat's name, hums in response. After I called him out on being a werewolf things almost took a turn for the worst. It wasn't until I mentioned the eyes thing that he stopped. After I quickly explained myself he invited me inside so we could talk. "Alpha, Beta, Omega, Red, Blue, and Yellow. But the class of the werewolf doesn't necessarily correlate with the eye color except for the case of the Alpha. The Alpha, being the leader and most powerful, always have red eyes." Derek hums again leaning against the doorframe. "And only the Alpha can create other werewolves. The Beta is a member of the pack. Omegas are werewolves who are no longer part of a pack. Kicked out, left, the only surviving member, or otherwise. So are you an Omega?" I ask pulling my legs up onto the couch, arms curling around them, shifting back to get comfortable. "Look, kid--"

"Don't call me kid. I told you my name is Stiles."

"And I told you I wouldn't call you some ridiculous made up name."

"Well that was rude." I say crossing my arms over my chest in a harrumph.

"Look...Stiles, I didn't invite you in to hang out. I need answers." Derek says pushing up from the doorframe and walking across to an arm chair across from me. He sits down leaning on his knees looking right at me. "Well, Derek, I told you everything I know. We were chased in the woods, by what I can now identify as an Alpha, my friend was bit, we came to the house, and then we ran for our life." Sighing Derek leans back into his, slouching down hands covering his eyes. "Oh, and the body." Derek looks up at that. Straightening in his chair, "A body?"

"Yeah. While we were running I tripped over a body. It was a girl. The hiker they found in the woods this morning. But they only found half of her." I say staring up at the ceiling not really paying attention. The face of the dead girl pops into my face again. "She wasn't a hiker." I look back at Derek. "Huh?"

"I said she wasn't a hiker...she was my sister."

Silence falls between us after that. Derek slumps back into the chair, hands gripping the arms on it, eyes closed, anguish clear on his face. I feel kind of bad now always calling her 'dead girl.' I didn't stop to think that this person was somebody's sister, friend, girlfriend, maybe even wife. All I did was dishonor her memory but referring to her as 'dead girl.' I'd feel horrible if anyone had ever called my mom the same thing. "Her name was Laura." Derek starts, breaking the silence. "She was the Alpha of our pack. Whoever killed her did it so they could become Alpha themselves."

"Wait, you can kill an Alpha to become one?" Shock coloring my tone. "Only the strongest lead the pack." Derek says, standing up from the chair heading back towards the doorframe, leaning against it back facing me. "And you don't know who the Alpha is now?" Getting up from my own spot I take a step towards Derek. "What about my friend? Is there anyway to turn him back?" Derek pulls away from the doorframe, head quirked to the side he stares at the door. "What is it?" I ask. "Police."

Grabbing my phone from my back pocket I see that I have twelve missed calls from Scott, and four from my dad. "Shit. I didn't check in with Scott. He must've called the Sheriff's office thinking I fell in a ditch or something. Let me handle this." I say as I walk towards the front door. Derek immediately grabbing my arm he says, "What the hell are you gonna do?" I chuckle rubbing the back of my neck. "Oh, haha. Um...I forgot to mention that um, well, my dad's the Sheriff?" Derek stands there with a blank stare. I pull my arm from his grasp as I head outside.

Dad's cruiser pulls up as I reach the porch steps. Derek comes and stands behind me. Scott is out of the passenger as soon as dad stops. "Stiles! Thank God you're okay. You never texted me back and I freaked so I called your dad." Scott says running up to the house, me walking down the steps to meet him, Scott starts pulling at my arms looking for any signs of injury. I yank my arms away from him an annoyed glare set. Scott looks behind me seeing Derek, sniffing the air he mad dogs him right away. _Ha ha, mad dog_. Wait, is that speciest? Are speciest jokes okay? Note to self, ask Derek later. "Scott I'm fine. I just had my phone on silent." I say stepping into Scotts field of vision. "See! Look I'm okay, nothing to be alarmed about." Just as I finish my sentence my dad steps around his car and walks up to the house. Sunglasses on he looks around. Scott, Derek, and I stay quiet waiting for my dad to say something. Just as he's about to open his mouth he stops, lowering his shades a little bit he looks to the left...at the shovel. I look back at Derek sharply, his face pulled taut, jay clenched, doing his best to stand still. Dad puts his shades back on saying, "You boys are trespassing on private property."

"Actually officer we're not. This is my family's land." Derek speaks up for the first time since my dad and Scott got here. My dad lifts an eyebrow, not really able to see his eyes still behind the sunglasses. "You're a Hale? Seeing as you're not you're uncle or your sister you must be Derek." My dad says standing there. Looking between Derek and my dad, it feels like I'm in an old western where the sheriff and the bad guy are about to face off in a shoot out. Not that Derek's a bad guy but he definitely looks the part, what with that leather jacket. All we're missing is a rolling tumbleweed. "Tell me, Mr. Hale, what you and my _underage_ son were doing then?" My dad says taking off his glasses completely a stern look in his eyes. "Woah woah woah! That went from like 0 to a 100 real quick. Let's press the brakes and reverse that right now." I say immediately stepping between Derek and my dad. "While I'm flattered you think I could score someone who looked like him," I say thumb pointing back at Derek, "It's totally not what you think."

"We weren't doing anything, _illegal_ , if that's what you're implying. I'm perfectly aware how old Stiles is." Derek says smoothly, my jaw dropping at that. Did he just? That totally sounded like he's implying that he and I were-- What the fuck? What the actual fuck? I look at Scott who looks like he's about to murder Derek and my dad's mouth is set in a line definitely not too happy. Ha! Funny. All it takes for me to get your attention is to hang out with a guy who doesn't look so innocent. What's funnier is that if you even knew half the stuff I've done me being with Derek wouldn't be all that surprising cause I'm not so innocent myself. And this is how some people end up as strippers or prostitutes or both. No judgement. "Look here boy!" Dad says taking a step forward. "Let's all calm down huh?" I say putting up my hands in front of my dad trying to placate him. "That's not how he meant it. I was walking, I fell, he found me, helped me up, and brought me here cause I thought I twisted my ankle. That's it." I say hastily. "Then why didn't you call anyone?" My dad says gruffly staring at me now. Oh fuck that now I'm getting angry. "Why would I call anyone?" I yell getting closer to my dad. "It's not like this was a life or death situation. Clearly I'm okay now. I'm not just gonna call whoever because I fell down. I'm not five." My left hand now clenched at my side. My right one pointing in his direction. "So you don't get to be angry when someone was nice enough to help me out." And then I say a little quieter just so only he hears, not that it matters cause you know, werewolves. But the illusion of privacy is a nice one to hold onto. "And you don't get to play the dad card when you haven't been one for the last how many years?" My tone low but seething. I may be getting angrier than I should be but you know what? You don't get to pop up out of nowhere and decide to act like somewhat of a father. I could feel years of anger just building up. "I've been taking care of myself just fine. If I needed anyone I would've called. And by anyone I mean Scott not _you_. But I didn't because I'm okay. Because I'm not some stupid kid. Because I raised myself better than that. _Mom_ raised me better than that." Shaking my head looking down at the floor trying hold back tears I look up at him again. "So if you wanna play the doting father go do it somewhere else. Cause I don't need one. I haven't for a long time." Not even caring if he has a response I turn my back to him and walk away. Scott opens his mouth to say something but I walk on past him and Derek and go back in the house.

A few minutes later Derek comes back in the house. He finds me in the kitchen sitting against the cabinets looking up through the roof. Funny how I was in the same spot yesterday. Derek doesn't say anything when he walks in. Just stands there leaning against the cabinets on the other side. Derek breaks the silence, "I don't have any food here." And I just start laughing. For whatever reason I find that to be the funniest thing. "Wow. You're kind of the worst at this you know that? I don't know if you were trying to change the subject or make me feel better but wow that was bad." I continue to laugh. Derek's brows furrow at that, mouth frowning angrily. Omgosh, no. He looks like grumpy cat. That just sets me off again. Derek not finding anything amusing says, "I will throw you out this house and feed you to the Alpha," he deadpans. "Okay okay I'm sorry. Let's go get something to eat." I say pulling myself off the floor I dust off my pants. "I could really go for some curly fries right about now." Derek makes a noncommittal noise at that. "Derek, you just made yourself a friend." His face turns sour. "You may not like it but too bad," I begin to say, "I am making me your friend."

"This isn't consensual." Derek says crossing his arms. Damn those arms. "Aww, Der-Bear, just accept it. It's too late."

"Don't call me that."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Derek! Boo Sheriff! Noah Stilinski is actually a good person. But for the story I'm making him a not so good one. Sorry! 
> 
> As for the sheriff saying he knows he's not Peter or Laura, he was there after the fire. I'll mention it in the next chapter. But that wasn't a dig about Laura being dead. Which I'll also mention in the next chapter. Just deductive reasoning. He's not peter and he's not female so he's Derek.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You. Are. So. RUDE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!
> 
> Finally able to update. Sorry for those of you who have been patiently waiting. I work day and night shifts. I teach at a school and it started up last week. And I teach night classes at a different school. Although not everyday, just two days out of the week. But it keeps me busy. So Labor Day weekend was a godsend.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

\---

Derek and I were currently sitting at one of my favorite places ever. This cute little diner located in Old Town Beacon Hills called the Five and Dine. They had the best burgers, fries, and shakes putting to shame even the most popular fast food brands. All of it served fresh and cooked to order. Even better is that they're open 24/7. Which means curly fries are available anytime all the time. I ordered myself the breakfast burger; a hamburger patty with shredded hashbrowns, bacon, and scrambled eggs all in a toasted plain bagel. A cookies and cream milkshake to satisfy that sweet craving. And obviously a side order of curly fries, Gods gift to mankind. Of course other things like life, love, and hope were other great gifts but curly fries was definitely up there. Derek got himself a triple cheeseburger with extra pickles, a vanilla milkshake no cherry or whip cream, and seasoned steak fries. Quite possibly the most boring order I've ever heard. In telling Derek that he preceded to kick me in the shin, which hurt WAY worse than that time I stubbed my toe on the bookcase in the living room a couple days ago. I made Derek order me a slice of strawberry cheesecake as an apology. Funny how he was not really protesting that demand seeing as he ordered himself a slice too. A comfortable silence fell between us as we ate. He eating his food and I eating mine. Although he tried to steal a curly fry which he quickly learned was a big No No when I tried to stab his hand with my fork. And I learned that if a werewolf really wanted something they could take it cause he grabbed that fork and bent it into a shape it wasn't suppose to be. It was extremely embarrassing having to ask the waitress for a new one when she saw the one I was holding in my hand. She glared at me as she stomped off, a smug look on Derek's face as he munched on the stolen curly fry. Having sufficiently devoured that amazing meal I slump down in the booth we were sitting in, eyes half closed and stomach protruding. The food coma easily settling itself into place while I tried to fight it and keep my eyes open.

"My sister...Laura, this was her favorite place to eat too." Eyes opening up at that, no longer feeling the pull of sleep from what was clearly too many carbs. Sitting up slowly I try not to startle Derek in the middle of his memory lane moment. "Sometimes she'd sign me out of school just to bring me here so we could eat together." Derek said looking down at the now empty table. His eyes a little unfocused as his hands played with a sugar packet. "All of her birthdays growing up were spent here. She always ordered the cherry jello for dessert." Derek glanced out the window not really staring at anything particular but rather searching for something to suddenly appear. I knew that look well. It was the same one I had after mom passed. That first week I was alone at the house. I always looked out the living room window, waiting, hoping that maybe she'd comeback like everything was all just horrible dream. But she didn't. And I stopped waiting. A part of me wanted to go over to the other side of the booth and wrap him up in a hug, wanting to comfort him, take away that feeling of loneliness. The other part of me wanted to continue listening. Having only met Derek I can tell that he's not the type of guy who just shares his feelings. I felt special, I didn't want to give that up so quickly.

"Every time she and I would come here we'd always put a quarter in the jukebox and play a song at random. It was all about broadening our horizons so that we could appreciate everything instead of being narrow minded and only being about one thing." Derek chuckled to himself, "Kind of a heavy burden to place on a jukebox huh? But she always said that it was the small things that changed our views on the big things. You need to be able to look at the bigger picture while looking at all the smaller pieces at the same time." Derek puts the sugar packet back where it came from. If I were someone who was on the outside looking in, this would probably be a really strange conversation. Not so much the subject itself but more how it came about. Here I was a complete stranger talking to another complete stranger. But it wasn't about being strangers. No, it was about not being alone. He just lost his sister. He didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to remember her alone. And so I sit here, not moving, no longer worried about feeling special, but now sitting here to be what he needed. Whatever that may be.

Derek remains quiet, his face is blank, showing almost no emotion. No quivering lip, no furrowed brows, it wasn't the face of someone mourning. No it was the face of someone accepting the things that have happened. I realize this isn't the first time he's lost someone. Remembering the fire from all those years ago. I'm sure then I would've seen a different face, one of a boy who lost his home and his family. Sitting before me was a man hardened over the years. A man who's faced tragedy more than one should have at his age. He couldn't be any older than 24, and yet he's already lived an entire lifetime of pain. No he wasn't mourning, he was defeated. Defeated again at the hands of fate. At first I almost feel a kinship with him, both of us having lost the people that were our foundation, both of us struggling to find our place in the world. Except I knew better than to let the darkness win. Derek? He's lost his way, he's fine staying in the dark. And so I decide right then and there, that I won't let him fade away. I knew now what he needed.

"She sounds like an amazing person." I say to him.

"She was." Derek responds. "Actually, I'm pretty sure she would've liked you."

"What makes you say that?" I say curiously.

"Cause you're both obnoxiously loud eaters." He says deliberately with the fakest impassive expression ever.

"You. Are. So. RUDE." I say crossly throwing a sugar packet at his face. Derek laughs at that, a full blown belly laugh. His head thrown back, his hands clutching his stomach, eyes closed tearing at the side. I feel myself pout at this. When he catches his breath a smile lingers on his face. I can't help but look at him in wonder. This smile, its the kind that makes you wanna smile back. A boyish grin that lights up his whole demeanor. It makes you think, is this what he would've looked like if he didn't have such sadness in his heart? Would he be a carefree twenty something who partied on the weekend with lots of friends enjoying everything life had to offer him? It makes you think why there needs to be sadness in the world. Cause if there wasn't then maybe I'd be sitting across a completely person. But there is sadness. And however brief this moment may be I look at Derek with his ridiculously attractive face and that addictive smile and think to myself:

_I'll be his light_

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said in the previous chapter that I would explain more about some stuff in this current chapter. Unfortunately I did not do that. This chapter kind of went astray from what I originally planned out but I like where it headed instead.
> 
> I know that in comparison I'm building up a lot more story for Derek and Stiles when, to me, it felt like I didn't too much with Jackson. But he isn't done yet so we'll be seeing more of him.
> 
> Even though I like how this chapter ended up, some of you might not. I'm sorry if you're disappointed. I know it might seem like Derek is a little OOC. But I wanted to portray that Derek and Stiles having something special between them. Obviously since I tagged them as a future relationship. But I mean that it's not like they're going to suddenly just wham bam thank you ma'am get together out of completely nowhere. Also that it isn't just a lust story between them. It's eventually going to be the first REAL actual relationship Stiles has ever had. Obviously he's attracted to Derek but soon he'll realize that it's more than just physical attraction, unlike Jackson. 
> 
> Derek is a first love where as Jackson is a first lust. I think this is a common thing for most teenagers. Not being able to differentiate the two cause of all those hormones. But Stiles has always been smarter than most so he'll figure that out for himself.
> 
> I don't know, I felt like I needed to apologize. Also because it felt a little bit like I was rambling? But that's because Stiles has a mind most can't really keep up with. This weird roundabout way of thinking that confuses people. Seeing as we're in his mind, somethings will be pretty clear cut. And somethings are gonna be quite the run on sentence.
> 
> I hope to add one more chapter soon for this week.
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't like this."
> 
> "You don't have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey strangers! Long time no post. Haha. Here's a new chapter!

\---

Derek and I are making our back to the preserve in his Camaro. Yes, Camaro. As if this guy couldn't be anymore of a cliché he drives a muscle car. A guy with lots of muscles drives a muscle car. And it's black. Like the mystery that surrounds him. Honestly, I can't even with him. Actually, it's better that he drives this then maybe a motorcycle. If it was a motorcycle all bets are off. I could just imagine Scott's face if he saw me riding on the back of a Ducati with my arms wrapped around Derek in his leather jacket. He'd probably get all red faced and start cursing at me in Spanish. Hehe.

"Stiles." Quickly turning my head to look at Derek in question. "You're laughing. It's creepy. Stop it." Sheepishly rubbing the back of neck I go back to staring out the window. Derek won't let me touch the stereo. He's worried I'd break it somehow...smart man. I start to hum a tune to myself trying to keep myself busy. We were still about fifteen minutes from reaching the place so I needed something to do. Derek's not one for conversation, the diner being a rare exception. I glance back in his direction. His hands are gripped loosely around the steering wheel, positioned at ten and two, his eyes focused on the road occasionally checking his rear view mirror. Surprisingly he's going the speed limit. Figures he'd be a stickler when driving. Glancing at him again I look at his arms this time. Even when they're relaxed you can see his muscles. I'm sure if he flexed they'd bust through the seams of his sleeves. His shirt was tight around the chest. God I bet he could easily lift me up, carry me around like I weighed nothing. Probably throw me over his shoulder like a caveman. His thighs, I could write sonnets about those thighs. Might as well be tree trunks. His jeans look like they're painted on. I wonder if he's even wearing anything underneath with how tight those jeans are. Damn it Stiles, calm down. Little Stiles is getting excited. Looking up to see if Derek caught me staring at him—

"Hey, your eyes are blue, is everything okay?" Turning to look out the passenger window and through the windshield I try to see if there's anything outside, maybe the Alpha? "Yeah, yeah everything's fine."

"You sure? You're kind of breathing heavy. Looks like you're sweating a little. Whoa, Derek! Ease up on the steering wheel before you rip it off the console." What's up with him? Maybe dinner isn't sitting too well with his stomach. That's what he gets for ordering such a lame dinner. "Shut up Stiles." He growls out. Wow! Someone's a little prickly. Crossing my arms, I pout turning away from him. Before I open my mouth to say something back I see lights coming from within the preserve. Looks like it's in the direction of the manor. Derek must've seen them too cause his brows are furrowed. He presses a little harder on the gas pedal.

Pulling up the driveway Derek and I immediately get out of the car as soon as he parks. There's police cars everywhere all with their lights flashing. There's caution tape by the side of the house, officers with cameras taking pictures. A couple of them I can see are roaming through the house. An officer standing by the front door calls out for the sheriff. I notice my dad for the first time, standing off to the side talking to...Scott? "What's going on?" I ask as they both approach us. "Derek Hale you are under arrest for the murder of Laura Hale. You have the right to remain to silent—"

"Woah woah woah! Hold on! Derek didn't do it! It wasn't him!" I begin to yell as two officers come out of nowhere and grab Derek by the arms, putting them behind his back and cuffing him. "Stiles stay out of this." Scott says as he takes me by the arm pulling me away from the scene. "No! You don't get it. Derek didn't do anything!" I screamed as Scott continued to pull me away, pushing me into my jeep. _He must've brought it over from the outer park parking lot_ , I thought fleetingly. I watch as they put Derek in the back of the Sheriff's car. He twists his head and looks right at me. "Derek." I say a little breathless. He nods his head and flashes a small smile. I can't believe this is happening. He doesn't deserve this. "Everything's gonna be okay." I say hoping he heard me.

He did.

\---

It was quiet the whole ride back to my house. Scott kept sending me worried looks and I ignored him the whole time. When we pulled up to the front of the house I hopped out and headed to the front door. "Stiles!" Scott yells after me. Still ignoring him I open the front door and slam it locking the top. I head up the stairs, stomping the whole way. I get to my bedroom and slam that door as well for good measure before I flop down on my bed staring at the ceiling. I hear the front door open, _stupid spare key_ , and I hear Scott make his way up the stairs before he stops outside the door. He waits a little while before he knocks. I sit up a little bit to stare at the door. I yell out, "go away!" Scott opens the door sticking his head in, eyes sorry.

"Stiles. I went back for you. You weren't there so I looked around." He said.

"You snooped." I snapped back at him.

"Yeah, well can you blame me? He doesn't look like the most trustworthy person in the world." He said a little frustrated.

"Really Scott? That's what you have to say?" I said getting frustrated as well.

"That dirt smelled weird, I didn't know what it was so I dug it up." Scott said quickly so I didn't interrupt him. "I found half of a wolf body in there. It was covered in this plant. When I tried to rip it off it **burned** me. So I used the shovel to get it off and then it turned human." He said quietly, eyes unfocused, shook. "What was I suppose to think huh? What was I suppose to do?" Scott said looking at me pleadingly. Taking a deep breath I sit all the way up and tell Scott to sit next to me. He's right, I can't really be mad at him. He didn't know anything. It's not like I told him anything either. Of course he'd freak out. I would've reacted the same way.

"Stiles." Scott says catching my attention. "It was a wolf. And then, it turned into a girl...that's not normal." I shake my head in agreement. None of this is normal. "Am I...am I one of them? A-a-a-"

"A werewolf? Yeah buddy." I say patting his shoulder.

\---

Scott and I were sitting in the kitchen. We decided it was better if we talk there after Scott's stomach practically yelled in protest from the lack of food. _I was too worried to eat_ , he had pouted. I couldn't help but affectionately roll my eyes at that. So down the stairs we went and I made Scott a grilled cheese sandwich. While the food was cooking I had explained everything I learned up to that point. The existence of werewolves, the Alpha, Derek's tragic family history. Scott was silent the entire time I talked. I passed him the sandwich after it was done cooking and patiently sat while I let him think everything over as he ate at the island counter. I grabbed the pan off the stove and began to wash it in the sink. Cleaning the pan and whatever else was in the sink, I didn't notice Scott until he put his finished plate in the soapy water. Rinsing his plate and wiping it clean I place it in the drying rack with the others. After drying off my hands I lean my hip against the counter as Scott was sitting upon the island surface next to the stove.

Swinging his feet from side to side Scott begins, "So werewolves are real." His feet stop swinging. "And whatever bit me killed Derek's sister for power. And Derek isn't the Alpha because his eyes are blue and Alpha eyes are red." Scott continues to say, his eyes trained on the tile floor. He stops speaking, almost like he's having a conversation with himself, deciding what to say next. After a while he nods his head in affirmation. "Just because Derek's not the Alpha doesn't mean he's innocent."

"Scott-" I start to say exasperated.

"No, look, hear me out. He could've helped plan her murder or something. He might've buried the body to hide the evidence. He may be helping the Alpha for all we know." Scott says trying to sound reasonable. I scoff at him. Walking around him to the other side of the island, he jumps off the counter. Scott starts again, "You've only known him for less than a day. You don't know him. For all we know he's probably the one that burned—"

"Don't. You. DARE finish that sentence." I say, seething. "How could you— I can't believe you would— For you to even think of saying something so... _horrible_! Derek is NOT a murder. And to suggest he'd doing something like that to his family?" Just then my cellphone buzzes. Yanking it from my back pocket I look down to see who could possibly be texting me. Eyes widening in surprise, _Derek_. Unlocking my phone I quickly read his message. I look back up at Scott, his face confused. "It's Derek, they let him out. He's innocent." I said trying not to sound smug.

I rush out of the kitchen and head to the front door. Grabbing my car keys out of the bowl I turn to Scott, "Come on. We need to talk to Derek."

"I don't like this." Scott says shaking his head.

"You don't have to. But you need to trust me." I say running out to Roscoe.

\---

_I'm out. Innocent. Declared it an animal attack. Going home._

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy day!
> 
> Yukira1980<3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Glad to see your humor's back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 9!!! Omgosh it's been forever!!! I know it's been a while. Unfortunately a member of my family passed away and I haven't had to time to focus on writing. But I was able to find some time today. Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> 11-10-17 :
> 
> So sorry for any false hope that I updated. Just going through and editing some chapters. Been super busy with work. Like I wanna "crawl into a hole and cry my eyes out" kind of busy. Thankfully I have the day off tomorrow. I have a chapter in the works that I've been slowly piecing together this past month. So I will be taking the time to sit down and write it out to post. Again sorry to anyone who thought there was something new! Tomorrow I promise!

\---

It was quite the chilly night. There weren't any clouds in the night sky, the stars shone brightly. My arms were resting on the bannister on the porch, hands clasped together, as I looked on past the tops of the trees. Scott and Derek were inside the house talking. Derek thought he should talk to Scott privately, give him a better understanding of what it means to be what he's become, to be who he is now. I already knew most of what they were talking about already so I didn't mind standing outside waiting for them. It's actually been pretty quiet. For whatever reason I thought there'd be more yelling or something...and I spoke too soon.

After hearing the sound of glass breaking I make my way inside the house and see Derek standing alone in the living room, the light a little dimmer than it was before. His eyes are downcast, shoulders hunched in aggravation. His hands are clenched and teeth bared, growling at no one particular. "Where's Scott?" I ask from the doorway. Derek, without moving his head, gestures behind him. "He ran out the backdoor after he smashed one of my lamps against the wall." I look over to the wall by the archway leading to the kitchen and see the broken glass from the lamp and lightbulb. Pushing off the wall I walk closer to Derek, "I'm guessing the talk didn't go too well?" I chuckle rather humorlessly. Sighing I put a hand on Derek's shoulder, he tenses from the motion. "Why don't you sit down, I'll clean up the mess." I head to the kitchen and spot the broom and dustpan hanging on the wall. Picking them up I go back to the living where I see Derek sitting in an armchair bent over head in his hands. I sweep up the mess and dump it back in the kitchen trash. I step towards the backdoor leading outside. Seeing no signs of Scott I close the door and pull out my phone to try and get a hold of him. It rings for a couple seconds before it goes to voicemail. Guess he doesn't want to talk right now. "He asked if there was a cure, to turn him human again." A voice said from the archway. Eyes shooting up Derek stands there head still down, not making eye contact. "I told him there wasn't one. Not to my knowledge."

"And not liking the answer he threw a tantrum and ran." I finish for him. I can sympathize with Scott, one day you're just a normal teenage boy and the next you're a werewolf. Almost sounds like the start of a poorly written harlequin teen romance novel. All we're missing now is the love interest. Looking at Derek leaning against the arch, tight jeans, tight shirt, sharp jawline, hulking muscles...actually we might not be missing it after all. Although that would imply I'm the main character which I'm not. As much as I'd like to be the Batman in this story I'm perpetually stuck as the Robin. Putting my phone away I walk over and stand right in front of Derek, placing both hands on his shoulders, he looks at me. "It's not your fault." I say to him calmly, his eyes brows skeptical. "It isn't. You're not the one who bit Scott. You didn't turn him against his will. And while we're on this topic, you're sisters death isn't your fault either." Scoffing, Derek pulls away marching back over to his armchair. "Seriously Derek, you can't blame yourself. For any of this! None of this is your fault."

"If you actually knew who I was and what I've done you wouldn't be saying that." Derek says rather morosely, eyes quivering, like he's not all here. "Well from the time we've spent together so far, the guy I've met, the guy I've gotten know? He's pretty damn awesome." I say stubbornly, stomping my over to him. "He's a nice guy who's had to go through a lot of bad things in his life. That doesn't make him a bad person. Cause if he was I would've shot him with my dad's pistol." I harrumph, arms crossing as I try to make my point. "Can you stop talking _about_ me like you're not talking _to_ me?" Derek says a little exasperated, rolling his eyes. "Ah ah ah! You can't fool me! I see you smiling Derek Hale!" I say loudly. The tiny uplift of his mouth swiftly leaves, his lips form a scowl. "Oh don't even try with me mister! I saw you smile! It's too late to pretend you didn't therefore I win my argument. You are a good person so suck it up and deal with it."

"You are the strangest human being I've ever met." Derek deadpans.

"Glad to see your humor's back." I respond sarcastically.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be posting one more soon. Look forward to it!
> 
> Yukira1980 <3
> 
> 11-10-17 :
> 
> So sorry for any false hope that I updated. Just going through and editing some chapters. Been super busy with work. Like I wanna "crawl into a hole and cry my eyes out" kind of busy. Thankfully I have the day off tomorrow. I have a chapter in the works that I've been slowly piecing together this past month. So I will be taking the time to sit down and write it out to post. Again sorry to anyone who thought there was something new! Tomorrow I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will rip your throat out...with my teeth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Hallelujah chorus sing!
> 
> FINALLY!
> 
> A new chapter!
> 
> Again so sorry for the LONG delay. Again, work. Seriously, though...Adulting? No fun.
> 
> Only about 4 weeks left until break. And I'll hopefully be able to update properly by then. Thank you for understanding!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

\---

Several things happened throughout the next few days. At school we had a new student enroll named Alison Argent. Scott, of course, thought it was love at first sight and would not. stop. talking. about. her. Scott also made the Lacrosse team, Coach Finstock going through his own love at first sight situation. Well, more like 'love at first goal score' than anything else. Scott was Coach's new favorite person, Jackson did NOT like that. And then the day after that one of Beacon Hills' bus drivers was attacked, mauled to death. The Police Station reported it as another animal attack but I knew better. It was another Rogue encounter. Great. Just when I was beginning to hope that the rogue moved on from here. The day after that Derek was shot in the arm by a Hunter. Both an unbelievable but believable idea, people who hunt supernaturals? Yeah okay, as if my life couldn't get any weirder.

Which it of course did. Turns out that the new girl Alison happens to be the daughter of one of the oldest Hunter clans in the world. Scott had to go to Alison's house and steal a bullet that contained wolfsbane, the very thing that was poisoning Derek. And Derek tried to get me to cut off his arm! Can you believe that? His fucking arm. Like yeah okay sure, ask some teenage kid to hack someone's arm off like it's no big deal. Honestly, poorly written harlequin teen romance to poorly written tv drama. Thankfully Scott was able to find the bullet and we cured Derek from the wolfsbane poison. The day after that Jackson and Lydia were front row spectators to an attack from the Rogue at the video store I worked at. Fortunately for me I had the night off or that would be _my_ guts currently stained on the ceiling. Jackson and Lydia were okay but it left Lydia really shaken up. So shaken up in fact that she practically ignored Jackson in order to process her emotions. Which meant Jackson wasn't getting any. Which meant Jackson needed some release. Which meant he was at my house quite a few times. Seeing as I was going through my own tough time dealing with all of this I threw caution to the wind and had no self control. So....now I'm currently face down ass up on my mattress as Jackson takes me from behind.

 _Fuuuuuuuuck_ does that feel good.

\---

"So how's training going with Scott?" I ask Derek. He and I were driving out to visit Laura's gravesite now that she's been properly buried. It's been a few days since anything has happened. Taking advantage of the peace Derek and I decided to go away for the day. Our...relationship? Friendship? Acquaintanceship? I don't know what to call it, but we've gotten close in what seems a short amount of time. But I guess asking someone to cut off your arm will do that for you. It's been two weeks since Scott was bit. Two weeks since the last full moon. Which means the next one is not that far away.

After Scott's little blowout that one night things between Derek and Scott did not get better. Derek had told me he didn't want to leave Scott to struggle through everything on his own and wanted to help. Unfortunately for Derek everything that came out his mouth sounded like a challenge to Scott which lead to some pretty nasty fights. Interesting though, to see how werewolf healing works. After Derek and Scott's third session of bleeding all over the carpet I had to sit them down and mediate the whole situation. They came to an agreement of sorts, Scott trains with Derek and Derek has to find a way to turn him back to human.

"It is what it is." Derek grumbles out. "His control has gotten better. Finally found himself an anchor. Won't tell me what it is though." Figures. Scott has secretly been dating Alison behind Derek's back. Even though Alison is the daughter of a Hunter Scott refuses to let that stop him from seeing her. So they've been dating in secret cause Alison's dad, Chris, wasn't too thrilled with them being together either. And Scotts anchor? Alison. Insert eye roll here. Seriously, Scott gets super powers and has a secret lover? Thanks universe for granting my best friend my hopes and dreams. "What's up? You're stinking up the car with your teenage angst." Derek says flatly. Oh yeah! That's a thing apparently. Emotions have a smell. And werewolves have strong senses of smell. "Can you not do that? It's weird." I respond back to him, annoyed. "I get that I smell but it's rude to say so. Would you like me to spray some deodorant again?" I say falsely sweet. That was a fun day! After my little escapade with Jackson I sprayed some body spray all over my room to get rid of the smell. Derek jumped in through my window later that night, let himself in uninvited, and the smell of the deodorant was so strong he was coughing and gagging and I swear he started crying.

"If you ever spray that stuff again I will rip your throat out...with my teeth." Derek says flashing his eyes at me. "You know that's starting to lose its luster. You should come up with a new catchphrase. Cause that one doesn't scare me as much anymore." Derek rolls his eyes as I chuckle at him.

\---

The peace didn't last for long, a proverbial calm before the storm, cause shit hit the fan real quick. After Derek and I visited Laura's grave he took me to visit his Uncle in the hospital. Uncle Peter.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Drama! More things are gonna happen! Whoo!
> 
> Okay time for a nap.
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have another fifteen minutes before we reach the town. Just hurry up and finish your story...but you can leave out the gay sex bits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 MONTHS!!!
> 
> Oh my goodness I can't believe it's been 4 months since my last update.
> 
> Apologies to all those who were waiting! Also, thank you for waiting.
> 
> Honestly anything I'd say would be nothing but excuses as to why I haven't posted.
> 
> Legitimate excuses but excuses none the less.
> 
> All that matters is that I've added a new chapter :)

\---

"Wow." 

"Wow what?" I say.

"We've only been in the car for about ten minutes and you have not stopped talking." Sitting to the left of me is Bob. A tow truck driver I've only just met.

"Well that's rude. I was just sharing my life story with you. Excuse me for trying to fill the silence." I say back a little indignantly.

"Well maybe I was enjoying that silence." Bob fires back.

"Well maybe if the silence wasn't so awkward I'd enjoy it too." I say back to him.

"We've only just met but I highly doubt you're someone who can enjoy the silence." He says with a deadpan expression.

"We've only just met and it seems like you know me pretty well." I say crossing my arms over my chest with a huff.

"We barely know each other." Bob rudely rolls his eyes at me.

"Hence the awkward silence, hence me telling you my life story, hence we become friends." I say, strongly believing that I've proven my point.

"Can you stop saying 'hence' please." Bob says gripping the wheel a little tighter.

"Hence." Take that Bob!

"I will pull over right now and leave you here." He says sharply.

"You wouldn't." I say disbelievingly.

"I would." He says confidently.

"Fine have it your way." Oh this is one of the strongest pouts I've ever served.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Okay fine. What happens when you go visit Uncle Peter?" Bob says completely fed up.

"Ha! I knew you were enjoying the story!" I say back a little loudly.

"We have another fifteen minutes before we reach the town. Just hurry up and finish your story...but you can leave out the gay sex bits." Bob says eyeing me warily.

"Why?! The gay sex is the best part!" I say petulantly.

"You're telling me a fictional story about your life with werewolves and hunters and murder and the gay sex is the best part?" Bob says flatly.

"Well when you say it like that you make me sound like a pervert." Honestly I'm a nice guy. Why's he gotta do me wrong like that?

"Seriously kid, finish your story." Bob says.

"Aww I knew you liked me Bob." I say with a smile.

"I already told you that's not my name." Bob says exasperated.

"Well it's on your shirt." I mean come on.

"Yeah it's there ironically." Bob says.

"What's ironic about being a tow truck driver?" I say a little confused.

"You're overthinking things. Just leave it alone." I can tell Bob wants to hit his head on the steering wheel...I have that effect on people.

"Fine fine. On with the story!"

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the thing, I've always planned to write this in and out of the timeline. Cause I was NOT about to re-write the ENTIRETY of the Teen Wolf series.
> 
> Sorry if it seems confusing. Cause it's gonna go back and forth between being IN the story and TELLING the story. From like Stiles' POV? It makes sense to me when I read it, probably cause I'm writing it. But it might not make sense to you? I'm sorry if it seems weird. But it's a little late to change the format now.
> 
> Also, I purposefully left out any real descriptive writing out of this chapter. It was more about the dialogue rather than the scenery or internal thoughts.
> 
> Kind of a fun filler chapter.
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's to hoping that 2012 will be so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this week! I'll have another one ready for next week.

\--- 

It's weird.

This morning I woke up, looked in the mirror, and decided, to hell with it.

Next thing I know I'm packing up my stuff, throwing it in the back of my jeep, and hitting the road.

Well, was hitting the road. Until old Roscoe decided to crap out on me a half hour away from LA.

And now I'm sitting in a tow truck with Bob the tow truck driver. Kind of plain looking. Average height, solid build, brown hair, brown eyes. Overall just kind of boring. Maybe I would've thought he was cute if I hadn't suffered at the gorgeous faces of those stupid werewolves.

Even now, hundreds of miles away and they're still on my mind. All of them with their stupidly ridiculous attractive faces.

This must be how Bella Swan felt after hanging with the Cullen's...and I just referenced Twilight in my own head. That's just sad.

I should honestly swear off all things supernatural for the rest of my life. Maybe that'd make things easier.

Pfft. As if.

Talking with Bob though has been nice. Almost therapeutic. Even if he thinks I have an overactive imagination and believes I'm making this all up, it's nice to just get it off my chest.

Cause the past year has been all kinds of fucked up.

Here's to hoping that 2012 will be so much better.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why's Stiles going to LA?
> 
> I guess you'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He would've kidnapped and killed her so he could her with him forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Next chapter!

\---

After Derek and I went to visit his Uncle Peter things only got worse from there. Turns out Peter was the Alpha the entire time. Murdered Laura in cold blood in order to get revenge on the people who burned down the Hale house. As the Alpha, all of the people he killed were accomplices in the Hale fire. And Allison's Aunt is a fucking psycho. Not only is she a murderer but she seduced Derek into telling her all of their family secrets. So a murderer and a rapist. And she did all of this with the approval of her father.

I'll get to him in a minute.

After Peter was exposed as the Alpha, Derek did the right thing and put him down. In doing so Derek became the Alpha himself and decided to stay instead of going back to New York. He bought himself a loft while reconstruction on the old Hale House was underway. And then he created his own pack. Scott, having learned that Derek was an okay guy was the first to join. And then Derek added Boyd, Erica, and Isaac to his ranks. Quite the rambunctious group of werewolves. A former asthmatic nerd, a shy guy who loves scarves, a girl with epilepsy, and a loner. Their first meeting as a pack would've been nothing short of a disaster, what with Derek's apparent lack of social skills and everything. Thankfully I happened to be there to save the day.

Using Derek's really nice, exposed brick, spacious bachelor loft kitchen, I cooked an amazing feast. Three platters of Chicken Parmesan, four Four Meat Lasagna's, and tons of garlic bread. With the food out of the way Derek and I sat down and talked about what he was going to say to his new pack. A couple hours of rehearsal and rewriting his speech and he was good to go. 

His new pack was pretty chill. Scott and Isaac got along really well. Isaac wasn't too bad, kind of annoying in that whiny puppy kind of way though. Boyd, still a quiet hulking mass of muscle, was a lot nicer than I expected. Turns out he's quite the baker too. He brought over apple pie because he wasn't sure what the protocol was when it came to showing up to your new alpha's house. And Erica, now there's someone I liked A LOT. So far the only other person, besides Scott, who is just as nerdy as me. The Catwoman to my Batman. Too bad I preferred dick or Erica would be my new obsession.

But here's the kicker, Jackson is also a werewolf. That really fucking sucks. As if his ego wasn't big enough already. The sex was good though. Like, really good. Anyways, seeing him walk through that door that first night for the meeting was a shock. Derek hadn't told me he chose Jackson like he did with everyone else. If I'd known I would've sprayed the shit out of my clothes so I smelled horrible instead of having to worry about Derek smelling anything between Jackson and I. Thankfully my anxiety and the food covered up any kinds of unwanted smells.

Oh!

And Peter, well, not so dead after all I guess. That night on the football field, he somehow cornered me before everyone else got there. Just as soon as Derek arrived he bit me in the shoulder. I guess he transferred his consciousness through the bite and did some kind of voodoo mind trick where he used me like a puppet to resurrect him. And that entire time he was inside my mind...well things got a little steamy.

I hallucinated sex with him several times. Sometimes when I was with Jackson, Peter made me think it was him I was with. Or when I was showering alone he'd manifest himself and trick me into thinking it was him fingering me open instead of my own fingers. One time he made me cum in the middle Harris's class while I was standing in front of everyone presenting a project. Thankfully I wore black jeans that day. That and people think I'm such a weirdo that making random sex noises out of nowhere wasn't even worth batting an eyelash over.

Needless to say the sex was was even hotter when Peter was back in the flesh. Talk about daddy kinks. One night with real Peter and he was the only one I was calling Daddy. The idea of ever having called Jackson Daddy was such a joke. Peter knew what he was doing and he did it well. You'd think he'd be all rough and tumble but he loved the slow teasing torturous kinds of nights. Blindfolded, arms and legs tied to the bedposts, spread out on silk sheets. Peter has quite the wicked tongue.

Anyways, after Peter was brought back things got better before they got worse. Peter was less crazy after the resurrection. A lot more sane, kind of a sarcastic jerk but sane. So that was the good part. The worse part? Kate's dad, the one I mentioned earlier? Yeah, he makes Kate look like a saint. Gerard Argent. Not only did he know and give permission for Kate to do the things that she did, he also convinced Allison's mom to commit suicide. The Argents had kidnapped Scott and had him locked up. Derek of course went in to get him and ended up biting Victoria in the process. So Allison's grandfather convinced Victoria to end her life because to become a werewolf is a fate worse than death. And then he somehow got control of a creature known as the Kanima. He convinced a classmate of mine, Matt Daehler, that if he wanted to win the heart of his granddaughter, he would have to become that awful thing. Horrible right?! Pimping out his granddaughter for his own selfish needs. 

Not that Matt was a good person or anything. He was a bit of a psycho himself. Had been stalking Allison when she first moved to Beacon Hills. They found all the pictures he'd taken after he died. That, and a journal saying that if Allison wasn't his by the end of the semester then he would've kidnapped and killed her so he could keep her with him forever.

Creep.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters all vary in size. Haha. No real explanation, they just do.
> 
> More backstory. Skipping through a lot. Just kind of general things that happened and how they deviate from the tv storyline.
> 
> Another will be posted next week!
> 
> Yukira1980 <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like where this is heading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. I had a couple interviews this week that got in the way.
> 
> Enjoy!

\---

Drip drip drip.

Holy fuck does my head hurt.

Drip drip drip.

And why is it so dark?

Drip drip drip.

And what's with that fucking drip?

.  
.  
.

Oh my eyes are closed.

Opening them up things are a little blurry at first. Letting them adjust to the singular lighting in the room I now realize I'm tied to a chair...

What the fuck?

The last thing I remember...was sitting in the bleachers at our last lacrosse game for the season. Scott, Jackson, and Isaac were all on the field. Lydia was standing on the sideline in her cheer uniform yelling out Jackson's number as he raced by...and then I get a text...from Boyd?

'Meet me at the locker rooms. Need your help.'

Getting up, I ran down the bleachers and headed down to the locker rooms...when I was hit over the back of the head.

"Well, well, well. Look who's decided to join us?"

And if that voice doesn't send a chill down your spine I don't know what will.

"Gerard." I say scathingly. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Tsk tsk. Human, and yet foul mouthed like one of those beasts." Gerard says as he pulls a chair in front of me, sitting himself down, legs crossed, holding his cane in his hand. "You'd think you'd have proper manners. I guess this is what happens when a young boy is raised without a mother." He says patronizingly.

The fuck did he just say?

"Fuck you old man! You don't know me so don't fucking act like you do."

Laughter. That's the sound currently filling the space. Is he? Yeah, he's laughing at me. "What—"

"Listen here boy," Gerard grabs me by the chin, holding me in place, "I don't need to know who you are. You're just collateral damage." Releasing my chin he grabs me by the back of my hair. "A stupid boy caught up in a world he doesn't belong in. What? You thought running with wolves would make your life better than the pathetic one you're already living?" Gathering as much saliva as I could, I spit in his face...which in hindsight was not a good idea when the man is a formidable hunter. Fuck he punches really hard, and yeah, my lip is definitely bleeding. "Maybe it isn't so much the loss of a mother as it is the lack of a father that has you misbehaving. Is that it boy? Looking for someone to...discipline, you?"

I can feel my eyes go wide at that. I don't like where this is heading.

Taking his cane he holds the length of it under my chin, pressing it against my throat, effectively shallowing my air intake. "Wouldn't that be nice? Me taking you apart, training you, making you into a good little boy?" He leans down and whispers grossly into my ear, "Or better yet, how's about I have my way with you now and then leave you on that monsters doorstep. Let him smell me all over you. Your little hole dripping with my cum." I feel his tongue leave a trail up the side of my cheek, licking up the hot tears that are rolling down. "You'd smell so bad of me it'd take him a while to realize that you were _dead_." He steps away and I swallow lungfuls of air. My eyes not leaving his, too scared to look away. "It'd only be fair don't you think? He killed my daughter so I kill his human pet." He taps his cane on the floor and a blade pops out of the top. My breathing grows heavier as I stare at the blade. "Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you now. I want you alive so you can feel everything I do to you."

"Dad! What are you doing down here?" Both of us snapping our eyes to our new arrival, we were so caught up in what was happening neither of us heard the door open. Snarling in annoyance Gerard turns back around and throws one last punch at me.

Everything goes black.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Gerard >.<
> 
> Hope you all are having as much fun reading it as I am writing it!
> 
> Yukira1980<3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Hoo!
> 
> Chapter update!

\---

Groaning in pain I slowly ebb back into consciousness.

Not moving my head too quickly, seeing as it was throbbing like a mofo, I lift it up and see a metal door in front of me. The only light in the room just hanging over the door, everything else is kind of dim and dark. The chair I'm tied to is facing the door, I can't exactly turn around...but I hear breathing behind me.

"Wh- Who's there?" I say nervously.

"Stiles! You're awake!" Wait, I know that voice.

"Erica!" I scream in joy before I ask in desperation. "Where's Boyd?" 

"He's here. Knocked out but still alive." She said sounding a little defeated. Defeated or not I'm so happy to hear her voice. I had been a little anxious about the two of them. After the whole ordeal with the kanima they had become a little distant. Which I could understand. They signed up for a better life, not one filled with death and murder. 

"What happened to you guys? When you both didn't show up to the game Derek and Peter went looking for you." God, I wish I could turn around and see her face, make sure they were alright. "We were ambushed. We needed to stop by Boyd's place so he could pick up his gear. The house smelled off and by the time we realized what was going on, it was too late." Erica says, the volume of her shifting every now and then. Probably looking back and forth at Boyd's unconscious form back over to me. "Gerard thought if he kidnapped us Derek would come sooner or later. When that took too long I guess he thought you would make better bait."

Well isn't that sweet. Please note my sarcasm.

I started struggling against the ropes to try and see if I could wiggle my out of them...and the answer is no, no I cannot.

"Well Catwoman, seem like we're in a real bind."

"If I wasn't chained to the wall I'd punch in the face right now."

"You need to stop hanging out with Derek so much."

There was a sudden clang coming from the front. Shooting my eyes to the door, the handle begins to turn... and out steps Derek?

"Derek?" Yeah, so confused. "What the hell is going on?!"

As Derek steps forward out from behind him is...Chris Argent?

"Am I dead? Cause seriously, what the fuck is happening?"

"Language." Derek exhales doggedly.

Heh. Doggedly.

"Just shut up so we can get out here." Derek says as he walks over to me. Mr. Argent goes behind me over to Erica and Boyd. Derek brings out the claws and snaps off the ropes holding me to the chair. "I'll explain when we get to the car. Just keep your mouth shut till then." Derek says stiffly bending down and ripping off the ropes around my feet. Not one to push the envelope...okay I do but even I know that right now isn't the ideal situation to get on his bad side. Rubbing my wrists, trying to get some feeling back into them, Derek stands and walks behind me. He heads over to Boyd, still unconscious, and lifts him over his shoulder. Erica glares at Mr. Argent as he walks away, back over to the door. "I'll meet you upstairs," he says before he goes up.

"Let's go. Peter's in the car waiting." Derek says as he trudged over to the staircase and hauls Boyd up. Erica and follow closely as we leave the room behind. As we reach the top of the stairs I realize we've been in the Argent's house the whole time. How many basements do they have? As we make our way over to the front door I see Gerard sitting down on the couch, hands clasped around his cane, eyes closed, not even bothering with a passing glance. Allison is also there, sitting on one of the arm chairs not looking our way either. Mr. Argent stands between them, watching us as we walk out the door. Normally I would be pretty pissed if I saw anyone driving my car but seeing Peter behind the wheel was the greatest thing ever.

I just wanna go home.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Yukira1980<3


End file.
